


I Yearn For You

by Crashham



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashham/pseuds/Crashham
Summary: When Dean gets tired of pushing Cas away.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 26





	I Yearn For You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this in the span of like 45 minutes, so I apologize for all of the mistakes and awful grammar there must be lol feel free to point them out. I’m fairly sensitive but I welcome criticism nonetheless ❤️ I really hope you guys enjoy this. I watched DemonDove/AngelDove’s YouTube video Someone You Loved and I was inspired :)

Cas had come along on a hunt because after Dean had hung up with Cas, he tracked his cell and went to find him. There had been yelling. When Cas looked Dean in the eye and said “we will never be the same, you and I, Dean. That thing that used to be so profound between us, it’s gone” Dean had forcefully backed him up into the wall and the look in Cas’ eyes wasn’t the same. 

That was it, he wasn’t going to let this happen, honestly he was tired of always pushing Cas away. He was just so scared of how he made him feel. He proceeded to grab Cas by the lapel of his coat and drag him to Baby and basically shove him in. When Cas’ soft voice asked where they were going, Dean replied “Sam found a Case. We need you to come with us” 

Frankly, Cas didn’t care at this point. He’d go as long as it meant Dean would just leave him alone to move on after it was over. They got out, caught up with Sam, and started slicing vampires. There was all but one left when Dean turned around and saw It attacking Cas, trying to bite into him, and Sam coming at it from the other side but he couldn’t reach to cut off its head. 

He panicked and ran up behind it and sliced at its head. As soon as it was dead, Dean glances at Sam to make sure he was alright. But Sam noticed something in Dean he’d never seen before in his Brother. Dean left with Cas’ wrist in hand, and dragged him to the car parked in the middle of nowhere and pushed him up against it. When they paused and stared into each other’s eyes, Cas saw so many things. Fear, worry, hurt, but also need, desire. Cas could always tell exactly what Dean was feeling by looking into his earthly green eyes. 

“Dean?” As the words left Cas’ mouth, Deans soft but forceful lips were on his and it was like he just struck by lightning. His entire existence finally made sense. This was what he’d always needed. He heard Dean almost sob, but in pleasure and want. He wasn’t positive if there were more vampires left but at this very moment he couldn’t have cared less. He would die with Dean on his lips. 

“Why do you always have to get in the way?!” Dean growled into Cas’ neck. Cas was so overwhelmed with all of the sensations he was feeling when he said “I’m sorry”. He knew it wasn’t his fault, he knew Dean wasn’t actually mad at him and didn’t mean what he said. “You know I have to protect you!” Dean continues to growl as he took off Cas’ outer layers of clothes. “I know” but that was the thing, he did know that now. He knew that’s why Dean had said what he did in the bunker before he left. 

Dean looked up into Cas’ eyes as he quickly undid his pants. Then suddenly he stopped and turned his head, but he knowingly let his hair drag across Cas’ face. He sighed and looked back into the only eyes that had ever held his future, his demise. “Cas” dean whispered. “Do you want this?”. Cas knew what he meant. Dean had never felt good enough for anything. To be saved, to be chosen, or to be happy. He knew what Dean wanted, what he needed to hear. “I need you, Dean” his voice was so fragile. 

Dean was panting, still worked up from the fight, from pure need. He threw Cas’ pants and underwear down and grabbed him already hard and leaking cock. The air was punched out of Cas as he exhaled a sharp breath and tossed his head back against Baby. “Baby look at me, I need you to look at me” Dean huffed. Cas did and almost came right then from the raw desire and heat he saw in Dean. 

“Dean stop, stop!” Electricity surged again as Cas grabbed his arm away. “Dean, I need you, I need you, I need you” he cried more each time he said those words. “Okay okay, shh, hey!” Dean hushed him as he pulled his chin up with his finger. “Hey” he said with the biggest grin when he saw Cas’ face. He grabbed the back of Cas neck as he took his bottoms off one handed, eyes never leaving Cas. He slowly guided himself into Cas. “Dean” Cas almost yelled as Dean pushed the rest of the way in. He clutched at Deans shoulders and held on. 

“It’s okay, I got you, I got you” Dean soothed him. Back and forth he moved in and out as both of their breathing grew rapid. Cas’ small grunts was a sound Dean would be happy to hear for the rest of his life. Pleasure grew so strong in him and apparently Cas too as his grip tightened on Dean till it hurt, but truthfully Dean didn’t mind. “Dean, it, it” he stopped short at a loss for what this feeling was.  
Dean grabbed Cas’ face so he could look at him. “It’s okay, just let go Baby” he whispered as he watched the expression on Cas’ face in awe. 

Dean drove in harder and harder till his whole body was on fire, but with need, need to give it all to Cas, for Cas. And then he saw Cas make that perfect face and he couldn’t look away as they came together, both holding on like their lives depended on it, because frankly, they did.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I by no means think this is a very good fic. Lol It was a thought I had at 4 o clock in the morning when I couldn’t sleep so I jotted it down and posted it for your guy’s enjoyment. I hope to write more fics in the future and just want to say, there will be 10000x more thought put into it than this one. ❤️ Thanks for reading! XX


End file.
